Crazy Random Time
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Just a bunch of random and whacky drabbles that may not be totally sane. If liked then I will continue! *now has romance!*
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Random Time

**Hi! This is mainly to get out my whackiness, so prepare to be freaked!**

**I don't own PoM... BANANA!**

May walked through the zoo, and to the penguin habitat. She made sure no one was looking, and hopped over the gate, and into the HQ below the iceberg. Needless to say, the penguins inside were shocked.

"May, how did you get in here?" Skipper demanded.

"You shouldn't leave your door unlocked" May responded smartly. She looked around, and sat down in front of the TV next to Private.

Randomly, May decided to ask a question.

"So when will Kowalski and Skipper confess their feelings?" she blurted. The penguins weren't as shocked as you might think, but that was probably because they misunderstood.

"I've already confessed to Doris, and Skipper doesn't like-" Kowalski began, but May cut him off.

"No... I meant that you two are in love, and when will you admit it?" she explained. This caused Kowalski and Skipper to both spit out the coffee they were drinking.

"WHAT!" they shouted in unison. May cocked her head.

"Oh, and Kowalski, it's not healthy to hide your feelings for Private behind Doris" she said, effectively tearing Private's gaze away from the TV.

"Say WHAT" Kowalski said, his brain was having trouble processing May's... randomness.

"And Skipper, tsk tsk, poor Rico knows you want him! He wants you too!" May exclaimed, ignoring Kowalski.

"Wuzzat!" Rico cried.

Before May could get another word in, Kowalski came to a conclusion.

"May, how many pairings have you read on FanFiction in the past twenty-four hours?"

**OMFG XD! If you liked this let me know and I'll make another!**


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble 2

**Hey! I am pleased to announce that this particular drabble collection will now include romance! You can request a specific drabble, humor or romance! Go ahead, you know you want to. ;)**

**This drabble summary: They thought it would be fun to listen in on two teenage girls' conversation. But they were both wrong and yet, oh so right.**

**Genre: ROMANCE. Pairing: Implied Pripper and Kico.**

Skipper and his team walked around. They had somehow managed to escape their habitat without causing a huge fuss... Then again, they had done it before.

They paused next to a bench, having walked around the entire zoo, and were completely worn out.

They were about to leave, when two teenagers walked to the very same bench and sat.

"So, by your logic, a penguin male and otter female are more likely to happen than two male penguins?" one, a tall skinny brunette commented to the other.

"Yes" the other, a short slender black-head simply said. This appeared to make the brunette angry.

"Even though, number one they're two different CATEGORIES of animals, and number two, ACTUAL male on male penguin relationships have been recorded, and yet nothing for penguin and otter!" she spat.

"Yes" the shorter stated again, keeping her cool. What the brunette said next got the penguins to staying for the rest of the conversation.

"Fanfiction didn't do anything to deserve people like you" she growled.

"Skippah, what's fanfiction?" Private asked. Skipper just shrugged and turned to Kowalski. He too shrugged.

"Look, I'm not saying it's a definite thing, but Private and Skipper harbor feelings towards each other! But noo, you just gotta be miss IDIOT" the brunette growled. The gang of penguins froze.

They wanted to believe that they hadn't heard their names. They also wanted to believe that they hadn't earlier heard her say penguins.

"Not to mention Kowalski and Rico" the brunette said, probably out to destroy the penguins or whatever.

They rushed back to their habitat as fast as they could, trying to stay away from the brunette and black-haired girl.

They darted down the chute like they were running for dear life itself.

It wasn't that the brunette's statements had creeped them out...

It was the fact that they true.


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble 3

**Okay. The statistics in this drabble are MADE UP BY ME. I just didn't feel like searching online for the actual ones. Also there is slight crossover between PoM and Wizards of Waverly Place. Nothing huge, though.**

**This drabble summary: That girl had done something Skipper nor Kowalski would soon forget.**

**Genre: ROMANCE. Pairing: Kipper!**

As soon as Kowalski awoke, the first thought in his head was: _'If only he could notice'_

During his training with Skipper, he thought _'It's not as if he feels the same'_

Then the zoo opened. The first to visit them was a medium sized family. It involved a black-haired teenager girl, a slightly older black-haired male, and a slightly younger brown-haired male. They had a red-haired female with them, as their parents told them where they would be.

"Hey, Alex. I dare you to read one of those penguins' minds" the younger male said to the black-haired female.

"You're on" Alex said with a smirk. The penguins picked up on the conversation, but they didn't do anything. It wasn't as if they could _actually_ read their minds, right?

_'I am sure glad, too. Then they'd know about how I felt about... Skipper...'_ Kowalski thought, unaware that the female had chosen his mind to read.

_'Who's Skipper?'_ came the girl's voice in his head. He tried not to show he was panicking.

_'It's that one'_ he thought, pointing discreetly at Skipper, who was sliding on his belly around the ice.

_'Okay...'_ the female's voice came again. She turned to her black-haired brother.

"Say, Justin. What was that fact you told me and Max this morning?" she asked, being nonchalant.

"Oh, well penguins have a 45.7 percent range of being in love with another penguin of the same gender. When scientists discovered this, it was shocking, and research is still required to-" Alex cut him off.

"That's enough, brainiac" she snapped. She turned to the penguins, and thought a moment. Then she said,

"Deathflappard animalus!" she was lost in a flash, and when it dispersed, she was replaced with a penguin. She went into the habitat, ignoring her brother and friend's cries for her to do otherwise.

"Hi" she simply said, and gave Kowalski a necklace, which had a large heart charm on it.

"Whoever you are, put this on him" she said, pointing to Skipper. The two males looked confused, but Kowalski followed her instrutions nonetheless.

When the necklace was placed on Skipper's neck, it glowed brightly. Alex clapped her flippers together.

"That means he's in love with you!" she said, and went back to her family and friend. Kowalski blinked.

"Wha-" he started to say, but Skipper cut him off.

"I know how this must seem, but I know you'll never feel the same, and that's why I try to get rid of it" he said sadly. Kowalski heart crushed and soared at the same time. He was glad he felt the same, but he was sad that Skipper actually thought that he wouldn't love him as well.

"But Skipper. I don't want you to get rid of it" he whispered, just loud enough for his leader to hear.

"Why not?" Skipper demanded. Kowalski started to inch closer.

"Because I love you, too" he stated when he was a mere inch away from Skipper's beak. That was all Skipper needed before he pressed his beak passionately to Kowalski's.

Rico covered Private's eyes, thinking _'How could he forget we were here?'_

**XD Not as short as the others, but maybe that's good.**


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble 4

**Hi! This chapter is a sequel to the first. After awhile, I plan to give these drabbles names. So review with suggestions! :D**

**This drabble summary: NONE.**

**Genre(s): HUMOR and ROMANCE. Pairings: Kico and implied Pripper!**

After May had confessed how many fictions she had read, (the answer was 53) Kowalski had managed to calm her down by singing a soft lullaby to her.

She now sat with a blanket wrapped around her, and a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She was shaking like the winter had suddenly come in the middle of spring.

"Sorry, guys... But as a true love psychic, I have to look at all possibilities... I guess I got carried away, though" she muttered. Skipper chuckled.

"Look, you already know who we love. You said it yourself, you're psychic" he said comfortingly. May blinked away tears, but a few broke out.

"Correction. I know who _two out of four_ of you guys like. The other two not only don't notice their own feelings... But of course, everyone _else_ does" she explained, a stream of tears slowly flowing down her face.

"Well, why don't you set those two straight?" Private asked. May sighed.

"Yes, I suppose I could... But they would never believe me" she stated. Rico placed a flipper on her shoulder.

"Trust May" he said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Rico's right, we trust you" Kowalski agreed with the bomb expert. May sighed.

"Okay" she said. She promptly switched from sad and broken to pissed.

"Kowalski, what on earth is wrong with you? How can you figure out the exact square root of _infinity_ but you don't even notice how Rico feels for you! Hell, Private and Skipper noticed it!" she shouted in the scientist's face.

Kowalski blinked. He certainly wasn't expecting _that_.

"What are you saying? That Rico _likes_ me?" he growled. He wouldn't... Couldn't accept that. Not even when he felt his heart swell with joy, or when he got butterflies at the very thought.

"YES!" May screamed. She turned to Rico.

"Rico, tell the truth. Am I right?" she asked menacingly, taking a step forward.

"May right" Rico said, looking Kowalski in the eye.

Kowalski couldn't help but notice the love and fear in Rico's eyes. The love for him, and the fear of being rejected.

Rico saw the confusion in Kowalski's eyes, as well as a feeling he couldn't place.

Suddenly, Kowalski lunged forward, pressing his and Rico's beaks together in a passionate kiss.

Rico was confused, but not enough to not return the kiss.

"So, who else has some feelings that they don't notice?" Skipper asked, obviously thinking it was Private.

"You" May said simply. Skipper blinked.

"For who?" he asked, though deep in his heart he knew the answer.

Without a word, May looked to Private, who was looking at his flippers as pink tinted his cheeks.

**The end! ... Of this drabble, that is. Still more to come! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Drabble 5

**I feel like no one likes the last chapter. :(**

**This drabble summary: None, it's just a bunch of random pairings with random things placed in.**

**Genre: ROMANCE with a hint of HUMOR. Pairings: Kico, Kovate, Pripper, Kipper, Prico**

_**Kico**_

Private and Skipper were wondering the same thing. How could Kowalski figure out so many equations that none of them could register in their minds, but he still couldn't figure out Rico's feelings? The two decided to chat with him, and burst into his lab, screaming profanity at him.

"I-I, don't... What, I..." Kowalski sputtered. Just then, Rico walked in with Ms. Perky. Kowalski continued sputtering, though he turned a slight shade of red when Rico walked in.

Skipper and Private walked by Rico, Private taking the doll.

"You won't need her anymore" he said, giving the maniac a wink.

_**Kovate**_

Private looked at the ground as red overtook his face.

Kowalski had just told him he loved him.

"I-I don't get it. What about Doris?" he whispered, stuttering slightly. Kowalski to a risk as he inched closer.

"I wanted to hide my feelings behind her... But, it didn't work, I still love you" he said shyly.

Private suddenly lunged at Kowalski, wrapping him in a hug.

"You have no idea how much that means to me" he whispered.

_**Pripper**_

Skipper took a glance at Marlene, who had a look of sorrow and... Murder on her face. He wasn't sure if she wanted to murder him or Private, and he'd rather not find out.

He just broke up with her. He didn't want to be with her any longer. He started to question his decision as he made his way to the HQ. But when he opened the hatch and went down, seeing Private's face made the doubt go away.

"Private, I need to tell you something"

_**Kipper**_

Kowalski held the knife at his neck, ready to end it, when his lab door opened. He heard Skipper scream in terror, and the knife was slapped out of his hands.

"What is WRONG WITH YOU!" Skipper shouted. Kowalski struggled to find the right words.

"It's just... The one I love will never love me, and without them I feel like I may as well die" he said finally.

"Man, Doris will come around!" Skipper shouted, obviously not getting it.

"It's not Doris, it's YOU, damn it!" Kowalski shouted back.

_**Prico**_

Everyone was given the day off, much to their pleasure. That is until Private slipped and ended up with a broken leg.

While Kowalski and Skipper went out to get some supplies for a cast, Rico stayed with Private.

"Poor Private" Rico mumbled, stroking the younger's cheek. Private smiled. He could sense the meaning behind those words, yet did not dare voice it.

**Okay, I suck. Some of these need to be continued, so these are them: Kico, Pripper, Kipper**

**Let me know which you want continued first!**


	6. Chapter 6

Drabble 6

**Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry! But lots of stuff has happened. Anyway, I've decided to REALLY apologize, I will post THREE drabbles in ONE chapter. Happy?**

**Genre: Mostly romance. Pairings: Kico, Pripper, Kipper**

_**Kico**_

Private and Skipper were wondering the same thing. How could Kowalski figure out so many equations that none of them could register in their minds, but he still couldn't figure out Rico's feelings? The two decided to chat with him, and burst into his lab, screaming profanity at him.

"I-I, don't... What, I..." Kowalski sputtered. Just then, Rico walked in with Ms. Perky. Kowalski continued sputtering, though he turned a slight shade of red when Rico walked in.

Skipper and Private walked by Rico, Private taking the doll.

"You won't need her anymore" he said, giving the maniac a wink.

Rico watched in confusion as Skipper and Private walked out. He looked to Kowalski, who had finally stopped sputtering.

"Wha goin on?" Rico babbled. Kowalski blushed, looking down.

"It's ridiculous... Skipper and Private seem to think... That you love me" he said. He laughed, though it was mostly forced. He had to admit, the idea was appealing.

"Walski..." Rico whispered, clearly hurt. Did his beloved really not notice, or was he just trying to spare his feelings? He was crushed either way.

Kowalski looked back to Rico, and his heart shattered. He couldn't stand to see Rico so broken.

_'But... To fix it, I'd have to figure out the problem...'_ he thought. He promptly stood out of his chair, and walked to Rico.

"Rico, what's wrong?" he asked gently, cupping the explosive penguin's face. Rico seemed to lean into his touch.

"Love... Walski..." Rico muttered softly.

Kowalski's eyes widened slightly.

"I... I-I love you too..." he stuttered. That was all Rico needed before sweeping Kowalski into a kiss.

_**Pripper**_

Skipper took a glance at Marlene, who had a look of sorrow and... Murder on her face. He wasn't sure if she wanted to murder him or Private, and he'd rather not find out.

He just broke up with her. He didn't want to be with her any longer. He started to question his decision as he made his way to the HQ. But when he opened the hatch and went down, seeing Private's face made the doubt go away.

"Private, I need to tell you something" he said nervously.

"Oh! What is it Skippah? I thought you wanted to see Marlene?" Private inquired, tilting his head. Skipper sucked in a breath. He was so damn _cute_ when he did that.

"I... I broke up with Marlene, Private... Because I didn't want to be in a loveless relationship" he informed his younger team mate.

This seemed to confuse Private further.

"What? Didn't you love her?" Private pressed on.

"N-no... I mean, I did. But as a friend... I didn't love her... Like I... love you" Skipper said. There. He had done it. Now Private was either going to slap him, scream and call him a freak, or just plain get pissed off.

However, he didn't choose any of those. Private chose to take a step closer.

"Skippah... You... You love me? Really?" the young penguin whispered. Skipper swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

Private lunged to Skipper, wrapping the leader in a tight hug.

"Oh, Skippah! You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that to me! I love you too!" he cried.

_**Kipper**_

Kowalski held the knife at his neck, ready to end it, when his lab door opened. He heard Skipper scream in terror, and the knife was slapped out of his hands.

"What is WRONG WITH YOU!" Skipper shouted. Kowalski struggled to find the right words.

"It's just... The one I love will never love me, and without them I feel like I may as well die" he said finally.

"Man, Doris will come around!" Skipper shouted, obviously not getting it.

"It's not Doris, it's YOU, damn it!" Kowalski shouted back.

Silence followed. An awkward silence at that.

"What?" Skipper finally said, breaking it. Kowalski swallowed his fear, deciding it was now or never.

"I love you" he said, no doubt whatsoever in his voice. There was, however, fear. He clutched his eyes shut, not wanting to see when his leader was about to hit.

He was shocked when he felt two strong wings around him, and even more shocked when he opened his eyes, and saw Skipper giving him a hug.

"If that was all, why didn't you just say so?" he heard his leader ask in a seductive tone.

"I, um... I... Don't know" Kowalski stuttered, slightly thrown off by his leader's actions.

"I knew you wouldn't feel the same..." he finally managed to say. Skipper chuckled, making the scientist melt into his arms.

"Why don't I show you how wrong you are?" the leader said in the same seductive tone as before.

Kowalski understood what he meant when Skipper locked the door.

**You like?**


End file.
